darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Tan
Richard Tan is a pilot and technician at Maltorus Valen Industries located on Corellia. Richard was born within Tapani Expanse, on the planet Pelagon, located in the Mintaka System within the Tapani Expanse. Both his parents were noble royal guards to House Pelagia, and was marked with a tattoo of House Pelagia's coat of arms upon the top of his right hand. A few years after being born, around 62 BBY, his family moved to Corellia upon the request of the House to help CorSec. Upon arrival on Corellia, Richard received the best Corellian and Tapani Education, as well as some training in the use of weapons, since he was going to be molded into a House Royal Guard. =Description= Standing before you is a man standing 1.83 meters with dark brown hair that is trimmed short and neat, who stares out into the world with black eyes with white flecks. A young man in his late twenties, whose eyebrows are, arched slightly giving him a slightly exotic or oriental appearance. He does not have any piercings, and you do see that his lips are slightly full, but not overly to make it looks like he has two fat lips. His nose is small, and looks like it was injured. You notice a slight scar upon his left cheek and nothing else can be told of the man's features, except for the tattoo on the top of his right hand. Currently, he is wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt, with a pair of dark grey pants with a number of cargo pockets on each leg, that match the shirt, with the lower legs tucked into matching black, diplomatic boots that extend up his legs, covering his shins and stops about three inches below his knees. You are able to make out the leather belt and see a BlasTech DL-44 blaster pistol is attached to it. In Addition to the blaster, you see some power cells, a comlink, medpack, datapads, a droid caller and that is all that you can see upon him. =Personality= Richard is a calm and easy going man. His attitude towards others makes him seem like a loner, but he is a people person and enjoys meeting new and interesting characters. Quiet and thinks all the time as he makes notes on what he sees and experiences. He tries to avoid conflict as much as possible and has no disdain for either the Republic or the Black. He has a tendency to do the ‘right’ thing when he knows it will get him into more trouble then what he needs, but that is from his CorSec training. Richard has a sense of honor to his friends and duty to those he work for. He will always help those who need help, no matter who they are, but he stays loyal to his employers, and makes sure that he stays true to his word, since he was raised to show dignity, honor and respect to all, rather they are friend or foe. This is what helped him while he was a part of CorSec and making friends out of friends and enemies. =History= Born on the planet Pelagon, a planet located in the Tapani Expanse of the Mintaka System, and the capital world of House Pelagia. Richard Tan grew up in a family who moved to the planet of Corellia, from Pelagon, his father Marcus Tan, was a member of House Pelagia Royal Guards, and was asked to go to Corellia to help CorSec. CorSec or Corellian Security Force was happy to have Marcus arrive and Richard always wanted to continue the family tradition. However, he enrolled in and graduated from the CorSec Academy, instead of being a royal guard for House Pelagia. While out on a mission, his parents were killed and he took all of the possessions he had, and sold all of his families belongings and with the money traveled to Tatooine. When he arrived, he used what money he had from what he sold and tried to purchase a ship, which was not enough, so he left and thought. During his searching, he decided to put what he knew about ships to good use and went out, working on gathering money to open a manufacturing company that builds transports and fighters, as well as possibly be active in the Republic in one form or another. Additionally, being from House Pelagia, Richard is Force sensitive, but he has no idea that he is, and knows of the Jedi from the Holonews and datafiles from Reena University and the Republic datafiles, plus what he learned while a part of CorSec. To that end, he contacted a number of banks within the Republic and after stating his intentions, and filling out the necessary paperwork, was not able to get a loan to start up his own corporation, so he went looking and found out that there were a number of jobs out there open to those who are looking to start a possible business within the Republic and this lead him to Tatooine, where he applied for a job as a pilot and a technician, and offered his designs to those within the Maltorus Valen Industries, with hopes of getting credit and some royalties form the ship designs, including the first ship of the line if it was built. =Additional Information= Force Sensitive Richard Tan is one who is Force Sensitive, and he is not aware of being Force Sensitive. Richard's Tattoo 200px|House Pelagia Crest Graven Image *'Type:' SA-2100a Freighter *'Class:' Transport *'Size:' Light *'Speed:' 18 km/sec *'Cargo:' 180 *'Armament:' ** 4 Laser Cannons ** 2 Torpedo Tubes =Tapani Expanse= Visit Pelagon, Reena and Achillea for information on the three planets of the Tapani Expanse. =Recent Events= * Received the Graven Image, a modified SA-2100a Freighter from Maltorus Valen. * Is currently employee as a pilot and technician for Maltorus Valen Industries. * Became a citizen of Tatooine. * Help defend Anchorhead from a Tusken Raider Raid and a Tusken Raider attack party. * Helped those during the Bothawui Crisis. * Talked to Anakin Skywalker about a vision he had, and found out he is Force Sensetive. =Character Logs= Category:Player Characters Category:Original Characters